


Relax

by Just_another_phenOMOnon



Series: Waterpark AU [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Drabble, M/M, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, Voyeurism, public urination, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_phenOMOnon/pseuds/Just_another_phenOMOnon
Summary: Jaskier may be shy, but he's also determined...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Waterpark AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> Don't slip on the dribbles...

“ _Ahem!_ ” Jaskier gestures indignantly;

Geralt shrugs, turning away.

He grips the edge; squirming, clenching his muscles, willing himself to _just go already_. 

He whines, his midsection throbbing. He’s so full, it’s a miracle he hasn’t burst, but his body refuses to yield.

He shivers at the sudden feel of hands on his arms and a broad chest behind him.

“Relax.” Geralt whispers into his ear; words melting the tension away.

“ _Relax._ ” Geralt repeats; hands drifting over Jaskier’s belly. His head falls against Geralt’s shoulder; body finally relenting as a warm leak spreads between his legs.

_Fuck_ , does it feel good.


End file.
